In agricultural machines such as combine harvesters, air measurements can be taken by pressure or airflow sensors, for example in a cleaning system of the machine. In such airflow sensors, the measuring principle is important for the outcome of the measurements, and therefore the airflow through or into the sensor should be representative of the pressure or airflow that is to be measured.
Water and dust however can damage the sensor and thus should be prevented from reaching the sensor itself. In particular, if an operator cleans the machine with a high pressure washer, the high pressure water can damage the airflow sensor. In some examples, it may not be acceptable to place a protection plate before the airflow sensor because doing so can influence the pressure measurements due to air turbulence around the protection plate.